Let's Go Titans, Let's Go!
by snowprincess
Summary: Damn high school. What's a fashionista to do when the order of the week is to fit in?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This fic is slightly AU (season 3), so I can only hope some of the things I think up can actually happen on the show. I got the idea because my old high school used to do a 'Spirit Week' where each day was a different dress up day. I wonder if all high schools do this or if I was just at a weird school?**

**What do you all think? Did your school do stuff like this? If so, please leave a review with what you did (and how you liked this snippet please!) I would like to take everyone's ideas and turn this fic into 4 more spirit days leading into Homecoming. **

**Also, if I do continue this, Glee will not be performing at the halftime show. It's already been done and I don't want to trample on the work of one of my favorite routines from Season 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ok... this was just obscenely cliche.<p>

High school was supposed to be a place of school spirit, right?

But did it have to be this gaudy?

And who the hell thought that Stoplight Day was an appropriate spirit activity?

The words "Sesame Street" popped into Kurt's head as he watched the shuffle of students in bright red, yellow, and green trudge up to the doors of William McKinley High School.

It was homecoming week. Thus, in the name of support for the football team, each day in the week had been assigned as a dress up day for the students in the school. The rules of the first day, Monday, were simple: each person was supposed to wear a color representing their dating (or lack thereof) status. Red for taken, yellow for negotiable, and green for free. While Kurt had no problem flaunting any of those colors in a fabulous way, he looked on in disgust at the simple offerings of his peers going into the school. Seriously, many of them looked like they went to the local Wal-Mart and picked up the cheapest, most hick-like, and skankiest clothing. Was it that hard to take a color and put something fashionable together?

Kurt himself was very proud of his ensemble. He smoothed his hands down his long red sweater and over his skintight dark designer jeans. Under the sweater was a v-neck shirt that was slightly visible. A black, white, and grey scarf completed the look.

Truth be told, he was always dressed like a diva. Today, he was simply excited for the color he was able to wear.

* * *

><p>He was surprised at the colors he saw in the school. Or rather, he was surprised at the people that were wearing them. For some reason, Finn was wearing green, and he chuckled to himself as he passed his brother's locker.<p>

"You're not supposed to wear green if you're dating someone Finn!"

Kurt shrieked at the sound of the voice reverberating through the hallway. If only Rachel would pull THAT voice out in Glee club, he would maybe have more solos...

She really should throw that awful red jumper in the dumpster and set it ablaze. Was she still in kindergarden?

"I thought if you wore green it was like, good. Like, you and I are in a relationship and we're not in danger of breaking up or anything."

'Nice save,' Kurt thought to himself as he finished the trek to his locker and began fiddling with the combination. He nodded hello to Mercedes as she walked up in her green outfit. 'Please. She should just admit already the she and Sam are an item... or at least wear yellow to scare others off.'

Santana waltzed up the hallway behind them in her yellow sundress. At least she was honest, but it also indicated the stance on which she and Britney still stood.

Even the teachers were getting into it. He spotted Coach Sylvester in her red track suit down the by the main office. And Mr. Figgins was wearing all yellow. Like, bright yellow pants and shirt yellow. Kurt could feel his eyes going wider and tearing up at the sight.

Ew.

He needed to get out of here.

Kurt quickly shut his locker and made his way through the cafeteria and out into the courtyard. Several other students were scattered about. Two football players were near the bottom of the large concrete steps throwing a football. Others were either watching, copying each other's homework, or generally chatting in the bright sunlight of the early morning.

But waiting by the old, beaten piano that had been sitting out every fall and spring at the school was Blaine. Kurt spied two identical coffee cups on top of the instrument, something that Mr. Schuster would not allow in the main choir room, and Blaine sat with his back to him as usual, fiddling with the keys. Some mornings Kurt would find him playing a song, occasionally singing along to it (much to the delight of the girls who had witnessed his serenade the previous spring), or he would play with the keys until he came up with a few notes that sounded right when put together. Although Blaine had a beautiful instrument at home that he could practice with, he liked to be out in the open sometimes when working through an arrangement. He once told Kurt that seeing the activity of the school sometimes served as inspiration to keep trying chords that he otherwise would have given up on.

Kurt smiled to himself as he listened to Blaine pluck the keys with the ease of someone who had been doing it for years. He stopped himself, however, when he realized that said person was not wearing a stoplight color.

Unless black had become the new red.

While Kurt continued to stare at this fashion enigma, the object of his studies sensed an audience and turned around with a big smile, a large curl falling into his face and the sudden movement.

'Ok Kurt, do NOT go Rachel Berry on your boyfriend. It's not cool, and your hotness level will go down about a hundred fold.'

"So what's with the black?"

Sometimes he wishes he could improve on the filter between his brain and his mouth.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow before standing from his bench at the piano. "I thought that Kurt Hummel didn't like to be labeled. Something about telling the Glee club that he wasn't a box because there were more than four sides to him."

Kurt would be slightly annoyed at the statement, but the adorable smile on Blaine's face kept him from doing so. "Well, yes..."

"So I'm just following your lead."

Dammit. Why did Blaine have to take his words out of context to justify his outfit? Was it so wrong that he wanted his boyfriend to walk up and down the halls in bright red colors to let the world know that he was taken and to back the hell off?

"Don't you consider yourself a trendsetter?"

"Of course I do. I'm practically the only student here who is willing to test the boundaries of fashion, and seeing the meager offerings of Stoplight Day, I'm practically a billboard right now for high fashion."

"Or for once, you're a follower because you are wearing the color that the student council decided meant that you were taken."

Kurt was taken aback by that. Sure, for musical numbers and shows he wore what was expected of him; it was all apart of creating the experience for the audience. And when he was a Warbler he wore a uniform because the school was about equality and fitting in. But as a person, Kurt would never consider wearing an outfit because someone else told him that he had to wear it.

But somehow, by not wearing it, he felt like he was segregating himself from the student body.

Damn high school.

"Which means you're the trendsetter?"

"Well, I am the only person wearing something that isn't screaming from a hookah shop."

"But you're on the football team Blaine. Don't you want to partake in these traditions?"

"Do you?" Blaine asked, his eyes locking with Kurt's.

Kurt didn't know how to answer that. On one hand, he didn't because for his whole school life he never did anything the others did. Being cast as a loser made him that way. Yet, the idea that he could feel like he was a part of something bigger made him want to participate.

"How about this then," Blaine proposed. "I'll set a trend for today and you can follow it, and then for the rest of the week we'll be sheep."

Kurt barely took in the words before he realized that his boyfriend was slowly unbuttoning his sweater, fingers brushing lightly against the skin of his chest through the thin undershirt. He shivered and suppressed a moan; the last time Blaine had done this was in the dim light of his bedroom while Burt and Carol were out of town for the weekend. He could already imagine Blaine's hands brushing lower, skirting the skin of his waist just above the edge of his jeans...

He had to bite his lip as Blaine peeled the red garment off of his shoulders. Now, they stood together, black and white, and fabulously accessorized.

Blaine's hands settled on Kurt's slim hips, gripping them through his jeans. "Now we'll be our own stoplight," he whispered before fuzing his lips to Kurt's.

This was going to be one hell of a week.


	2. Monday, Part 2

Later that day...

He should have known better, even if Blaine was on the football team.

Kurt sighed as he continued to wipe red ice crystals from his face, wringing out his stained washcloth in the sink before repeating the process.

At least the long haired jocks of the hockey team were bright enough to give him the color slushie that would match his stoplight color, though his shirt was now ruined beyond repair.

Yeah, he should have known better.

The upside of the situation was that he didn't have anything important going on for the rest of the day. It was sixth hour, Glee had been postponed on account of half of the members putting in extra practice for the game at the end of the week, and the girls were taking the opportunity to get manicures and pedicures. He had already excused himself from those activities to go home and prepare dinner for the family; both Burt and Carol were putting in extra hours over the next few days in order to be able to take the night of the Homecoming game and the day after off. He could just go home, take a shower, put on a soundtrack and sing along while making his famous baked ziti.

Kurt paused and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was red and splotchy from the ice hitting his face, making him look like he walked outside in a brisk winter wind. His ears were still red and slightly sticky, red rimmed around his eyes from the burning sensation that cherry caused, and his scarf and white shirt were dried to his lower neck and chest from absorbed sugar. He didn't even want to look at the red and tangled mess that was his hair.

No amount of rubbing without better soap and a waste bin for his clothes was going to get this off of his body.

A frustrated groan left his body as he threw the washcloth into the garbage. He might as well pack up his things and go home. If he left now he could avoid the awkward questions and the rage that would no doubt wreck his friends' afternoons if they knew. The girls would feel like they would need to hang out with him and provide comfort, while the boys would be out for revenge, and Kurt did not want himself to be the reason that Coach Beiste cancelled the football game.

No. He would just go home and not tell anyone what happened.

* * *

><p>An hour later he was sitting at his vanity vigorously rubbing moisturizer into this face after a thorough shower. His discarded shirt and scarf were hanging out of his trash bin, and he wondered briefly if the hockey team would be apt to slushie him again if they knew how much losing those pieces was going to cost him. He had at least two hours before anyone returned home, and even longer before Blaine would go home, eat, shower, and call him to see if they would be doing anything for the evening. It would give him more than enough time to cook dinner and get through his homework for the night.<p>

Once he was finished, he brought his iPhone downstairs with him and began pulling the ingredients out of the fridge and pantry to make his dish.

First, he took a fresh pound of lean hamburger and began rubbing various spices into it. Rosemary, thyme, oregano, salt, pepper, and sage. Then, he washed his hands and diced half an onion along with two fresh cloves of garlic. These he spread out evenly over the top of the meat before putting the whole concoction into a large frying pan and setting the heat to medium. While the pan began warming, he filled a large pot with water and set it on a back burner to boil. Next, he set about cutting fresh tomatoes and more spices to begin making his homemade pasta sauce. While he did occasionally use Prego or another store brand, Kurt liked making fresh sauce whenever he could to avoid all of the sodium for the benefit of his father. He left the ingredients together in a large mixing bowl and set about checking the meat and status of the boiling water. He also switched the main oven to preheat for the hot dish to come and pulled out a chunk of fresh mozzarella cheese out of the fridge to shred.

Kurt liked cooking. It gave him a way to think and cope with stress in his life. At first, he took up the practice because it became apparent after the raw chicken incident that his father had not cooked a meal himself since his mother was around. As he got better and better, he tried to teach his father the things he learned, usually ending up causing one mess or another, but it gave the two something to bond over. Now, Kurt was thankful for his skills. He could provide something to the family when it seemed that he didn't contribute; Finn played football, Burt and Carol worked, and Kurt cooked.

It was better than saying to himself that he was the gay kid at home that needed to be protected.

As the meat finished cooking, Kurt began stirring in the sauce and letting it simmer. He put two boxes of noodles into the pot (Finn would be good for almost a full box on his own), and set the timer for them to cook. He finished shredding the mozzarella in between stirring the noodles and pulled a large casserole dish from the cupboard. When the noodles were done, he drained the pot and put them into the large mixing bowl. He slowly added the sauce and meat mixture, carefully stirring the noodles so that they didn't break while making sure they were all coated. The thing about pasta, especially baking it, is that it absorbs liquid like crazy. Kurt always made sure he made a little extra sauce in this situation so that when it came out, there was just enough sauce to cover the whole dish. He spread the entirety of the bowl within the pan and began feathering the cheese on top of it. Finally, he covered the dish with foil and put it in the oven, resetting the timer for another forty-five minutes.

As the dish baked, he quickly wiped the counters down, filled two pitchers with ice water and set them in the fridge to keep cool, and mixed together a salad of simple greens and a light dressing. He set out four places, keeping an extra plate and silverware on the counter (Puckerman was known to show himself for random dinners on occasion), and retired to the living room to work on his homework.

It wasn't long before he heard the puttering of Finn's truck in the driveway that signaled his brother's return home. Kurt scribbled something in his English notes before tucking the notebook in his bag for the day. Once Finn was home, there was almost always no point in working on homework because there was always something loud and distracting going on, ranging from his brother being a klutz and knocking things over to playing his Xbox 360 into all hours of the night. He returned to the kitchen, opened the oven, and gingerly checked on his dish before pulling out a loaf of bread and slicing it into large pieces.

"Hey man," Finn greeted as he kicked off his shoes in the entry. His hair was still slightly damp from showering after practice. "Man, Beiste is trying to kill us before Friday with all of the conditioning we're doing this week," he groaned. Kurt stayed silent as Finn mumbled nonsense about practice drills while reaching around in the small space to retrieve an empty glass for milk. "Dinner smells really good bro. How much longer?"

"Maybe ten minutes- Don't eat those!" Kurt cried as he shoed Finn's hands away from a package of Oreos. "They'll spoil your appetite! Go watch some T.V. until Dad and Carole get home." Kurt placed the sliced bread on a pan in the oven to warm in the remaining minutes. "Is anyone else coming for dinner?"

No one could ever accuse him of acting like a mother hen...

"No," Finn called, the sounds of ESPN already drowning the silence in the house. "Blaine told me to tell you he'd call you later. His mom called and told him he had to be home for dinner tonight."

Kurt's sigh was inaudible from the living room as he finished the final preparations on dinner.

* * *

><p>When did his life become so boring?<p>

Soft music played from his iPhone as Kurt splayed across his bed. After dinner, Finn had logged onto his game machine and began playing matches with some of the other guys on the football team. He had invested in this big headset that made it impossible for him to even watch him play because it routed the sounds of everything he was doing into his ears. The idea was for the benefit of Burt, who nearly had a second heart attack at hearing the explosions on Call of Duty in the middle of the night, but it also served to help Finn block himself off from the rest of the world, with the exception of when things weren't going his way...

"SHIT! Dudes, that guy is totally camping! Dammit dammit dammit I just lost my attack helicopter because of this douche bag!"

Yeah. Noises like that. Kurt would have rather have listened to the game.

The girls had invited him out for dinner and coffee, but he hadn't felt the energy to join them after today. The fact that he had already cooked dinner provided the perfect excuse.

Burt and Carole left for a school PTA meeting, no doubt being scared by Principal Figgins about the dangers of underage consumption and sex going into Homecoming. They were planning to follow it up with an impromptu date night at the movie theater.

Blaine sill hadn't called him.

_"You make me, feel like I'm..."_

Speak of the devil.

Kurt smiled as he picked up his phone, swiping his thumb across the answer button. "Hey."

"Hello beautiful," Kurt could practically hear Blaine smiling on the other end. "I missed you today after school. Did you leave early or something?"

Crap. He forgot in his haste to go home and clean off the stickiness that he usually met Blaine at his locker before he went to practice.

"Oh," he said, trying quickly to think of an excuse. "I thought I heard Finn say something about you guys starting early? I figured you wouldn't be able to meet and the girls were leaving for the nail salon so I just came home," Kurt shrugged to himself. The action was completely unnecessary, making it for his own benefit in getting the lie through. "I must have misunderstood; sorry I missed you."

"Nah it's fine. Coach Beiste does have us starting early just about every day this week, but I should still have a couple minutes every day to meet before we have to get to the field."

"Alright. I heard that she's trying to run you in circles until you all fall down."

"Something like that," Blaine chuckled. "I can say that my legs have not been this sore since hell week during tryouts."

"I can help you with that. Want to come over? Finn's lost in cyber-violence and Dad and Carole are out until at least ten. We can just relax and pop in a movie?" Kurt smiled brightly at the prospect of filling his night with quality boyfriend time.

"I would love to babe, but I'm swimming in homework right now. I never finished the science lab on Friday and I need to get the report done so I can turn it in tomorrow."

"Procrastinator."

"Your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You know exactly what happened that caused me to not finish it last Friday."

Kurt could feel his Adam's apple bobbing. He certainly knew what activities took place that afternoon... "I-I resent the implication. I am nothing but a morally upstanding boyfriend," he tried to sound smug and condescending, he really did.

His voice wavering at the thought of the afternoon in his bed probably gave him away.

Damn hormones.

"Besides," Blaine continued. "We should probably try and work ahead a little bit so we can enjoy the bonfire tomorrow, not to mention this weekend with the dance and everything."

"Honey, this isn't Dalton. I guarantee you're putting more work into these assignments than most other students do in a full year of school."

"I can't help it. It's not like I can just turn a switch off on my study habits."

"Well you can... If Friday was any indication."

Wow. He could hear Blaine's throat constricting through the line. Kurt knew _exactly_ where his boyfriend's thoughts were in that moment.

Both boys let the silence ring for a few moments before one of them cleared their throat.

"So, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. I'll bring coffee."

"You always do."

"I love you, Kurt."

"Love you. Night."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've decided I do want to make this story go the full week of Homecoming. I'm not sure exactly where I want to end it yet, but I've got some solid ideas forming. I'll try to update as much as I can, but let's just say that my July is not without multiple out-of-state trips for family functions, and nothing is worse than being stuck in the middle of ND with no freaking internet for miles around. Happy to see the family, but will be really cut off from the world for a while.<strong>

**I really really need help from all of my readers though. I only had one review last chapter, and I asked that people (if willing) would tell me some of the things that you did during your school's spirit week. Special dress up days, traditions, etc. Right now I'm basing everything off of my high school experience, and my student council was lame enough to decide "dress up day" was a good idea. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review with hopefully some good criticism of my work, but also what you did. It really helps to keep the ideas going and to flesh out so that Kurt and Blaine have a full high school experience.**

**Thank you to the review who helped last chapter. I liked that your school got so into it during those last days, and even the middle school. I bet it makes kids really excited to finally go to the high school and be part of the bigger action, you know?**

**Thanks for reading and I really look forward to hearing from people!**

**Snow**


End file.
